


One Cherry, Sold

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, Hurt No Comfort, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man had paid John ten thousand dollars to pop Dean's cherry. Hell, for that kind of money, he would have let a dog pop his son's cherry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Cherry, Sold

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】One Cherry，Sold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357911) by [FuckDeaneveryday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckDeaneveryday/pseuds/FuckDeaneveryday)



> Just pointing out, that my tags are not just for decoration.

"Shh, it's okay Dean. Listen to me. Listen to the sound of my voice. Can you understand me?" John asked his son, forcing his son to look him in the eyes.

Dean nodded and looked around the room with wild eyes. Not really seeing anything. Just feeling... wrong. He didn't know where he was, but it was so hot and he felt so dizzy.

"Good boy. Daddy has run into a bit of trouble and we're running low on cash. I was offered a good hunk of change to allow this man to spend some one on one time with you. He's going to help you become a big boy. You have to be a good boy and do as he says. It might hurt some, but you are my big boy and you can do it. You can be daddy's little soldier, right Dean?"

"Dad, I don't…" clearly confused by everything.

"Hush now, just lie back and try to enjoy yourself. The pain should turn into pleasure and think of all the good you are doing for Daddy and little Sammy, just by lying there and making that man happy. I'll see you in a few hours," John said as he kissed his son's head.

"It's going to hurt him, you know this, right?" the big brute of a man asked.

John stiffened and looked at his drugged son. "I know. Remember the rules, no making him bleed, no burns, no disfiguring him, and keep the choking to a minimum. I don’t want him returned to me brain dead. He's no good to the next man if he's a lifeless meat sack."

The man chuckled and shook his head. "He's going to bleed some. No helping that."

John reached out and choked the man. "If he bleeds, you bleed more. I will return in three hours. Be done, because I will be kicking your sorry ass to the curb."

"I wonder; which of us is the worse pervert? Me, for paying to fuck your son's virgin ass, or you, for accepting the offer. Personally, I prefer to think you are the worst. After all, I didn't even ask that you drug him. Just to let me fuck him," the man said snidely before slamming the door in John's face.

John sat outside the door listening to the sounds his son made as he lost his virginity. Dean, begging the man to stop, started about fifteen minutes in. After a few minutes, the distinct sound of flesh striking flesh, as the man spanked him. Which made his son call out for his daddy. Which only made John chuckle in delight. Thirty minutes in, he stopped begging his Daddy to come save him. Shit, his son's ass was probably red and sore from the spanking. Would probably be a hot little ass to fuck open.

Each sound turned John on even more. He was glad he left Sam with Bobby. The kid wouldn’t understand what was happening and would ask all kinds of uncomfortable questions. Besides, John had plans of his own, once his son's first trick left.

The man had paid John ten thousand dollars to pop his twelve year old son's cherry. Hell, for that kind of money, he would have let a dog pop his son's cherry. Besides, it was only a year before he had planned to get Dean to turn tricks, but a year couldn’t hurt too much.

He looked at his watch and noticed that only an hour had gone by. Dean's distressed noises had stopped five minutes ago. He didn’t know if the man was putting Dean's mouth to good use, or if the boy had just given up and accepted his fate. Possibly both since John could hear muffled cries of pained pleasure coming from the other side of the door.

He hoped for the former. He had seen the man's cock and could imagine his son gagging as he was forced to deep throat the monster cock repeatedly. It would tear up Dean's throat some, but that would be for the best in the long run. After all, in John's opinion, the best kind of whore is one who is silent, except for some moans and the occasional scream to enhance the… sexual experience.

When he heard the man moan deeply and Dean scream; he knew his little boy had finally gotten rid of that pesky cherry of his. John would lay money on the odds that the man didn't stretch Dean's ass enough to make it good for the boy. Not that he truly cared, his son was just a money making fuck hole now. Soon he would turn the boy into the slut he was born to be. Maybe he should dress him in a pair of lacy panties and a negligee for his next client. Well, he supposed that would have to wait until the man stated his preference.

A half an hour ahead of schedule, the man stumbled from his son's room looking extremely satisfied. "You got a good whore in there. Sucks cock like a true professional. His ass, fuck, it should be declared a national treasure. Made my cock feel real good. If you're ever in town again, look me up. I wouldn’t mind dropping a few hundred to fuck that sweet ass again." Was the last words the man uttered before leaving the room completely.

John rushed in and let out a sigh at the sight before him. There was his eldest son, a beauty beyond all right, lying in a puddle of spunk looking well used and completely debauched.

"You did good today, Dean. Daddy is so proud of his little whore," John praised as he walked up and ran his hand over Dean's head.

"Dad?"

"It's okay baby. Let's go and get you cleaned out. I promise no one other than me will get to bareback you again. I'll make your next client use a condom. Daddy's filthy whore, his good little moneymaker. I can’t wait to fuck you. I'll talk to the local whores and have them teach you some exercises to keep your slutty ass virgin tight. Come give your Daddy a kiss," John ordered as he ran his hands all over his son's body.

John kissed him deeply, thrusting his tongue in and out of his son's lax mouth. Laying claim to the boy's mouth as he fingered his son's spunk-filled hole. "So wet for daddy. Fuck it; we can clean you up later. Right now, I need to get my cock inside of your sweet ass. Spread your legs for me like the whore you are, boy," he ordered as he stood and removed his clothes.

Dean laid there, tears running down his face, shaking his head, and keeping his legs closed tightly. John glared at his son once he removed his underwear. "I said spread your fucking legs Dean. Good whores do as they are ordered, so spread them for your daddy, as you just did for a fucking stranger. Don't you think I deserve to fuck your tight ass more than that stranger does? Perhaps you just want to be fucked by men you don’t know? Is that it whore? You gonna refuse your daddy and accept everyone else's cock?"

"No sir, sorry sir," Dean sobbed and turned his head as he slowly parted his legs.

Dean wasn't moving fast enough for John's liking. So he grabbed the whore's legs and spread them wide as he quickly placed the head of his aching cock to his son's spunk filled ass and thrust deep inside his son with one smooth move. "Fuck, how are you still this fucking tight? Hell yeah, you feel so fucking good around my cock. Shit, your ass is so fucking perfect. Fuck, your whore hole doesn't want to let go of my cock. I guess that guy wasn't as big as I thought. Damn, you're so wet, tight, and warm. Fuck, Daddy wants to fuck your sweet ass forever. Would you like that Dean? Want to be my whore all the time?"

"Daddy, it hurts, please stop," Dean whined as he tried to escape from under his father.

John growled and thrust into his son faster and harder. "I didn't ask you to beg me to stop you damned filthy slut. Whores do not get to ask their clients to stop unless the man asked for it before he starts fucking your slutty ass or mouth. If he wants you to struggle, struggle, if he wants you to beg, beg. Otherwise, just lie there like a good little blowup doll and let him use your body as he sees fit. Don’t worry Dean. I'll train you up good before you get another client. I'll make sure you love taking cock as much as I love fucking you," John moaned as he thrust fast and hard into his son's sweet ass. Not caring one bit about the boy's pleasure or pain. 

"I bought you some plugs, vibrators, special lube, and everything. You're all set up to be the best whore ever and with a little luck and some mojo, you'll be the tightest ass a man has ever had the privilege to fuck. I promise you Dean, in a month, you won’t be able to live without sucking a cock, or having one shoved deep into your greedy little ass. Maybe we can talk Bobby into loaning us Rumsfeld. See if you like having a doggy cock in your tight ass as much as you love having my cock in your whore hole. Can't tell Bobby though, he's a moral bastard. Fixing to come, son. Fucking take my load like a good little whore."

Dean just laid there crying, wishing that he was anywhere but there. Surely, this was not what he was put on this earth for. He would do it though, if only to keep their Dad away from Sammy. If it kept Sammy safe, Dean would become the best whore in the world… even if it meant letting a stranger, a dog, or his dad fuck their cocks in his ass and pretending to love it. 

He sniffled one last time and then moaned rocking back on his Dad's softening cock. Taking the first step to becoming the whore, he needed to be.

~Fin~


End file.
